Voyage
by Paige0703
Summary: Un nouveau numéro, une nouvelle mission et l'obligation de partir en voyage. ET si ce simple déplacement permettait aux deux hommes de faire de nouvelles découvertes sur leur partenariat ?
1. Départ

**_Salut tout le monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic en cinq chapitres !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Voyages...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Départ...**_

Finch avait été agréablement surpris quand, un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, son partenaire l'avait invité à dîner. L'ex-agent de la CIA et lui avaient passé leur matinée enfermés dans la bibliothèque attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. Alors que midi approchait, Bear avait décidé que l'heure de sa promenade avait sonné et s'était donc emparé de sa laisse pour finalement l'apporter à l'informaticien. Reese avait alors sourit discrètement devant l'air doux qu'avait affiché l'informaticien à l'encontre du malinois.

 **OOOooo FLACH-BACK oooOOO**

\- On dirait bien que Bear réclame un peu plus d'attention de votre part, remarqua alors l'ex-agent spécial.

\- En effet, et c'est avec plaisir que je la lui accorde.

 _Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir plus d'attention de votre part_ , pensa tristement Reese sans pour autant pouvoir le dire à haute voix.

Finch s'empara de la laisse avant de l'attacher au collier du malinois. Il se leva ensuite, s'emparant de son manteau, toujours sous le regard de son partenaire qui n'attendait qu'une chose sans pour autant l'avouer : une invitation de la part de l'informaticien. Il en trépignait même déjà d'impatience. Il observa sans rien dire ce dernier enfiler son manteau, Bear à ses pieds. Il reprit la laisse en main avant de commencer à s'éloigner sous le regard étonné et surtout triste de Reese qui se voyait déjà attendant leur retour, seul, dans cette immense bâtisse. Il soupira discrètement alors que son partenaire arrivait à la hauteur des escaliers. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche, Finch se retourna vers Reese. C'est légèrement étonné qu'il ajouta alors :

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda l'informaticien, surpris par l'inaction de son coéquipier.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas invité, répondit Reese tout de même satisfait de la remarque de son partenaire.

Pour l'informaticien, sa présence était donc tellement évidente qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé de venir ? Cette conclusion fit énormément plaisir à Reese qui ne bougea pourtant pas de sa place. Il voulait entendre l'informaticien l'inviter. Une invitation en bonne et due forme...

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne venez pas ? Demanda alors l'informaticien.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous m'invitez ? Demanda à son tour l'ex-agent.

Finch sourit devant la demande si peu masquée de son partenaire.

\- Mr Reese, souhaitez vous m'accompagner pendant la promenade de notre ami ? Proposa finalement Finch, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

\- Mais avec plaisir Finch, dit Reese en se levant enfin de son siège.

Il rejoignit son comparse vers les escaliers avant de descendre les marches une à une, Bear ouvrant la marche. Une fois sortit du bâtiment, ils remontèrent la petite allée avant d'arriver sur la rue principale. Ils prirent évidement la direction du parc. Bear semblait bien heureux de cette sortie improvisée, ce qui faisait grand plaisir à ses deux propriétaires. Une fois au parc, ils s'installèrent, comme à leur habitude, sur un des bancs en face du grand terrain où ils laissaient toujours le malinois se dégourdir les pattes. Reese jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever. Finch se tourna vers lui, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Reese lui dit simplement :

\- Je reviens dans un instant.

Reese s'éloigna rapidement de l'informaticien qui se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que son équipier s'était éloigné de lui, qu'il commençait déjà à ressentir une sorte de vide au fond de lui. Il savait pertinemment à quoi cela était dû, mais il ne voulait pourtant pas y penser. D'une, parce qu'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer et de deux, parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Reese pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre et ce dernier était devenu plutôt doué pour deviner quand il lui cachait quelque chose... Il repoussa alors du mieux qu'il put tous ses nouveaux sentiments qui avaient commencés à naître en lui, se concentrant seulement sur les aller et retour du malinois qui jouait avec un des siens depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il se tourna instinctivement sur sa gauche, voyant alors le retour de son partenaire, les mains chargées par ce qu'il devina être leur repas du midi. Il sourit faiblement, sachant que de toute manière son partenaire ne le verrait pas. Alors que Reese portait de nouveau son regard sur lui, son léger sourire avait déjà disparu pour laisser trace à son habituelle impassibilité. Quelques secondes après Reese était de retour auprès de l'informaticien.

\- Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim, expliqua l'ex-agent en lui montrant ses achats.

\- En effet, mais il doit en être de même pour vous, non ? Répondit Finch tout en aidant Reese en le débarrassant d'un des sachets contenant les victuailles.

Reese s'installa de nouveau aux côtés de l'informaticien, aussi près qu'il le pouvait.

\- Oui, et manger à l'extérieur nous changeras un peu de la bibliothèque, répondit finalement Reese une fois installé.

Pendant que Bear continuait de se dégourdir les pattes en toute liberté, ses deux propriétaires, eux, mangèrent leur repas à emporter que Reese avait acheté.

L'ex-agent tenta quelques regards en coin vers son coéquipier, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de le regarder en secret, en tout cas s'il voulait que son secret reste secret... Il soupira faiblement tout en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son déjeuner. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Bear daigna enfin leur prêter attention. Il revint donc vers ses deux maîtres, fin prêt à rentrer pour une petite sieste. Il s'assit devant eux, tout heureux de sa sortie.

\- C'est bon, tu t'es suffisamment amusé pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Reese tout en caressant le malinois.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de poser un doux regard sur son associé. Reese leva alors le regard vers lui, croisant pendant une micro-seconde celui de l'informaticien. Ce dernier détourna vivement les yeux, mais trop tard. Bien qu'il ait vu le regard de son partenaire, Reese pensa évidemment que le malinois était le destinataire d'un regard si doux. Bien que déçu de ne pas en être le sujet, il devait cependant avouer qu'il aimait voir son partenaire avec un air si doux sur le visage. Il sourit faiblement avant de se lever une fois la laisse de nouveau autour du cou de Bear.

Ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque et ce malgré l'absence de numéro pour le moment. Finch avait déjà proposé à l'ex-agent de prendre sa journée en attendant leur prochain travail, mais ce dernier avait refusé poliment. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à l'informaticien que la principale raison était qu'il voulait tout simplement rester auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas comment son partenaire aurait pris cela, sûrement comme une énième taquinerie de sa part, mais il n'avait pourtant pas voulu prendre le risque de perdre sa relation actuelle avec l'informaticien... Le chemin du retour lui paru bizarrement plus court que l'allée et Finch se replaçait déjà devant son ordinateur, oubliant ainsi sa présence. Reese soupira faiblement avant de se réinstaller non loin de l'informaticien. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine ainsi et, alors que le temps continuait sa course et sans qu'il n'ait vraiment réfléchi, il mit fin au silence :

\- Que diriez vous de dîner dehors Finch ? Lui proposa alors Reese.

\- Vous êtes d'humeur à sortir aujourd'hui, remarqua Finch sans pour autant quitter les écrans des yeux.

\- En effet, autant profiter au maximum de cette journée de vacances. On ne sait pas, après tout, combien de temps ce silence durera.

\- C'est bien vrai, répondit Finch.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous m'honorerez de votre présence ? Demanda une seconde fois Reese le cœur battant.

Bien que Finch semblait en pleine réflexion, c'est pourtant plus que sûr de lui qu'il répondit :

\- Mais avec plaisir.

Reese fut soulagé de cette réponse tant souhaitée, mais n'en montra pourtant rien...

 **OOOooo FIN DU FLACH-BACK oooOOO**

Depuis que Reese lui avait proposé de dîner avec lui, Finch n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller l'heure. Regarder les quelques heures passer trop lentement à son goût. Les minutes s'égrainant une à une et le tic tac des secondes qui s'écouler, résonnaient presque à ses oreilles... Il restait une petite demi-heure avant que ne sonne l'heure habituel de leur repas. Finch vit Reese se lever. Il devina que c'était le signal de départ, mais ne réagit pourtant pas.

\- Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons y aller Finch, remarqua alors Reese sans se rendre compte que son partenaire n'attendait que cela.

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes et je suis tou... prêt, se rectifia l'informaticien.

Reese fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'avait bien voulu dire son coéquipier avant de se reprendre. Finch, lui, déglutit péniblement. _"Et je suis tout à vous"_ avait-il faillit dire avant de se corriger lui-même. Il se doutait bien que cela n'aurait rien signifié pour son associé, mais pour lui, le sens de ces quelques mots n'auraient pas été le même... Il éteignit finalement son système avant de se lever. Il prit son manteau que Reese lui tendait avant de partir à sa suite, descendant une nouvelle fois les marches aux côtés de l'ex-agent. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il appréciait cette journée à sa juste valeur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant et prirent placent l'un en face de l'autre. Reese avait bien du mal à cacher sa joie. En plus d'avoir passé la journée seul avec son patron, il avait pu se balader, déjeuner et maintenant dîner en tête-à-tête avec ce dernier. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où cela s'était produit... si cela était déjà bien arrivé, évidemment. Alors que Finch jetait un coup d'œil à la carte des menus, Reese, lui, tenta un regard vers lui. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres devant l'air si concentré qu'affichait désormais son partenaire à la simple lecture de la carte. Se sentant finalement observé, Finch leva la tête et croisa alors le regard quelque peu amusé de son comparse. Il devina bien évidemment qu'il était la cause de cet amusement, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

\- Ravie de voir que je vous amuse Mr Reese, remarqua Finch en refermant la carte.

\- Désolé, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un lire un menu avec un air si sérieux, expliqua Reese.

Finch secoua légèrement la tête. _Il en faut vraiment peu pour l'amuser..._ pensa alors Finch.

Un serveur vint, deux minutes après, prendre leurs commandes. En attendant l'arrivée de leurs plats, les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien.

\- On devrait se refaire ce genre de journée, tenta alors Reese.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais j'aurais imaginé que vous préféreriez passer votre journée de vacances autrement qu'en restant dans la sphère du travail.

\- Vous voulez dire avec vous ? Demanda Reese.

\- Je suppose que c'est une autre manière de formuler la chose, admit Finch qui n'avait pas osé présenter les choses sous cet angle.

\- Ma présence vous dérange peut-être pendant votre seule journée de liberté, remarqua l'ex-agent.

\- Non, répondit Finch un peu trop rapidement, bien sûr que non, dit-il plus calmement tout en baissant son regard sur la carte qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Reese était bien heureux de la rapidité avec laquelle Finch l'avait contredit. Heureux qu'il ait légèrement levé la voix sans le vouloir. Heureux de savoir que son patron acceptait sa présence et que celle-ci ne semblait pas le gêner, bien au contraire. Oui, Reese aimait cette journée de plus en plus et espérait bien au profiter au maximum.

Leurs plats arrivèrent finalement, mettant fin à la légère gêne de Finch. Il avait répondu par réflexe et cela l'embarrassait quelque peu. Il garda pourtant son air calme, ne laissant ainsi pas le plaisir à Reese de voir son embarras. Ils mangèrent dans un silence de cathédrale, Finch ne savait pas quoi dire depuis son aveu involontaire et Reese, lui, était encore aux anges de savoir que non, sa présence ne gênait pas son patron, loin de là...

Le dessert arriva finalement sans qu'aucune conversation ne se soit vraiment mise en place. Alors que l'informaticien s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la note que venait d'apporter un des serveurs, Reese s'en empara avant lui :

\- C'est moi qui vous ait invité, ne l'oubliez pas, lui dit l'ex-agent.

\- Bien, je vous remercie dans ce cas, dit simplement l'informaticien.

Ils se levèrent finalement avant de se diriger tous les deux vers la sortie. Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent alors qu'ils étaient, une nouvelle fois, en chemin vers la bibliothèque. Au moment même où Reese allait engager la conversation, ne supportant plus le silence qui durait depuis trop longtemps, une cabine sonna à deux pas d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

\- On dirait que c'est la fin de notre pause, remarqua Reese.

\- Je le crains fort, répondit l'informaticien avant de décrocher le combiné.

Il écouta les indications que la machine lui donnait une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher. Il soupira tout en se tournant vers son partenaire.

\- Je peux toujours commencer les premières recherches pendant que vous... commença Finch.

\- Je viens avec vous, le coupa Reese tout en devinant parfaitement que son coéquipier comptait lui proposer de se reposer au moins une ou deux heures.

Finch ne chercha même pas à insister. L'air têtu de son partenaire lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et, de plus, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul. Bon, il aurait été avec Bear, mais la présence de ce dernier ne valait évidemment pas celle de l'ex-agent...

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous de nous mettre au travail, dit Finch avant de reprendre sa marche vers leur refuge.

Une fois la grille franchit, Bear vint, comme à son habitude, accueillir ses deux maîtres comme il se doit. Reese resta auprès de lui pendant que Finch s'affairait à récupérer les trois précieux livres qui leur livreraient le nom de leur prochain client. Reese observa ses allées et venues, avant de le voir reprendre sa place devant les nombreux écrans qui reposaient sur la table ronde. L'informaticien ralluma son système avant d'entrer les informations dont il avait besoin pour découvrir l'identité de Paul Newman.

Voyant que la photo de leur nouveau client s'affichait sur l'écran et que l'imprimante se mettait en marche, Reese vint se poster aux côtés de son patron. Ce dernier se leva peu après et alla placer la photo de Paul Newman sur le tableau en face d'eux.

\- Voici donc le visage de notre homme, dit simplement Reese alors que Finch venait se réinstaller à son poste.

\- On dirait bien, répondit simplement l'informaticien avant de commencer les recherches de base concernant leur nouveau numéro. Alors, qu'avons nous sur lui... murmura Finch tout en pianotant sur les touches du clavier.

Reese posa la main sur le dossier de la chaise avant de se baisser légèrement, rapprochant ainsi son visage de celui de son partenaire. Bien qu'il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, Finch eut l'impression que son cœur venait de louper un battement. Il ne laissa évidemment rien paraître de tous les sentiments qui se mélangeaient alors en lui, et poursuivit tout simplement :

\- Chef d'une entreprise en ville qui a l'air de plutôt bien se porter, il est marié mais n'a pas d'enfant.

Reese écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait son équipier, préférant plutôt observer minutieusement les traits de son partenaire qu'il pouvait, pour une fois, voir de très près.

\- Un instant, dit alors Finch ramenant alors instantanément son comparse à la réalité. On dirait bien qu'il a prévu de faire un petit voyage.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Reese.

\- Il semble que la maison mère de l'entreprise à prévu une certaine réorganisation de son personnel et Mr Newman est donc convié à une réunion à San Francisco. Si j'en crois sa réservation, il part demain... en train.

\- Attendez, en train ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus rapide en avion ? Demanda Reese quelque peu étonné par le choix du moyen de transport.

\- En effet, là il va en avoir pour près de trois jours de voyage.

\- Bizarre. Bien, commença Reese avant de se redresser, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille faire mes bagages.

\- Et moi, je m'occupe des réservations... dit Finch. Je vous préviendrais pour l'heure du départ.

\- Parfait, je partirais peut-être directement à la gare dans ce cas.

Quelques minutes après l'ex-agent était en chemin vers son domicile. Alors qu'il était arrêté à un feu rouge, il murmura pour lui même :

\- _"Des réservations"_ ? Il compte venir aussi ? Se permit d'imaginer Reese sans penser à l'éventuel danger que son patron pourrait courir, bien trop heureux de s'imaginer voyager avec lui.

Il était près de minuit quand sa valise fut bouclée après une dernière vérification. Il reçut alors un message de son patron lui indiquant la gare, l'horaire et même le quai de départ... Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire pour lui-même :

\- J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi, autant en profiter pour dormir un peu...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mercredi matin arriva finalement et le réveil de Reese s'enclencha. Une fois éteint et après un rapide passage par la salle de bains, il était fin prêt. Il rejoignit alors sa voiture avant de prendre la direction de la Pennsylvania Station, d'où devait partir son train. Une dizaine de minutes avant le départ il rejoignait finalement sa cabine.

\- Première classe, murmura-t-il en voyant la cabine qui serait sienne pour le voyage.

Alors qu'une voix annonçait enfin le départ, des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il posa sa valise sur son lit avant d'aller ouvrir au visiteur.

\- Vous êtes là ! Remarqua-t-il étonné.


	2. En route vers l'inconnu

**_Salut tout le monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Et ce dimanche pluvieux, je viens poster la suite de cette fic qui, je l'espère, embellira votre journée (au moins un peu ^^)  
_**

 ** _J'espère que ce début plaît à tout le monde.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : En route vers l'inconnu...**_

\- Vous êtes là ! Remarqua-t-il étonné.

\- Et bien oui. Il me semblait bien avoir dit que je m'occupais des réservations, répondit Finch alors que Reese se décalait pour le laisser entrer. Ma présence vous dérange on dirait, demanda Finch quelque peu déçu par cet accueil.

\- No... Non, c'est juste que je suis surpris, admit Reese.

\- J'ai pensé que cela serait plus pratique ainsi. Il risque d'y avoir des zones non couvertes et si nous avons besoin d'échanger des informations... expliqua Finch. Et sinon, je suis dans la cabine d'à côté, le renseigna-t-il avant de sortir son ordinateur portable et de l'installer sur la table. Voici ce que j'ai pu trouver cette nuit.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore passé une nuit blanche ? Lui demanda l'ex-agent.

\- Non, répondit Finch sur un ton qui sonnait volontairement faux.

\- Vous savez que c'est mauvais pour le teint le manque de sommeil ? Et pour la santé aussi. Ce soir au lit à 22 H maxi, j'y veillerais personnellement ! Le sermonna l'ex-agent en plaisantant.

Finch se laissa aller à sourire devant la "menace" de son partenaire. Jamais il ne cesserait de le taquiner et cela lui plaisait. Il aimait que son partenaire et lui échangent ainsi quelques boutades. Après tout, cela ne faisait que prouver qu'ils étaient proches, non ? Il se reconcentra sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Des choses intéressantes ? Lui demanda finalement Reese en prenant place derrière lui pour avoir ainsi un œil sur l'écran.

\- Non, pas de quoi nous diriger sur une quelconque piste. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé hier soir, l'entreprise se porte bien et de ce que j'ai vu ce n'est pas seulement cette succursale, mais celles de quelques autres états. Quand à Mr Newman, ses comptes ainsi que ceux de sa femme sont dans le vert et pas qu'un peu. Les deux époux gagnent bien leur vie.

\- Et que fait Miss Newman ? Demanda Reese.

\- Elle est juge.

\- La menace pourrait venir de là, tenta l'ex-agent.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais il serait plus probable de penser que c'est son numéro à elle qui serait sorti et non celui de son mari...

\- Dommage collatéral ? Proposa son partenaire.

\- C'est une possibilité. En tout cas j'ai pris la peine de laisser un message au lieutenant Carter lui demandant de vérifier cette piste pour nous, le prévint l'informaticien.

\- Parfait.

Reese se redressa avant de se tourner vers Finch. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas pleinement son attention il baissa quelque peu l'écran de l'ordinateur. L'informaticien se tourna évidemment vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. L'ex-agent ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et ajouta :

\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas encore prit votre petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non, lui répondit Finch intrigué.

\- Et si nous allions déjeuner dans ce cas ?

Face à une telle demande et surtout devant le sourire satisfait de Reese, Finch n'eut pas la force de refuser et encore moins l'envie.

\- C'est une idée, dit-il.

Il se leva avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vais juste reposer mon ordinateur dans ma cabine et je...

\- Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le laisser ici. Ma cabine est votre cabine, dit Reese solennellement.

\- Je vous remercie. Dans ce cas je vous prends au mot, dit-il en reposant l'appareil sur la table.

Ils sortirent de la cabine avant de se diriger vers le wagon restaurant où le petit déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

Des jus en tout genre, thé, café, chocolat, des paniers avec des petits pains, viennoiseries et autres petites douceurs diverses, il était difficile de faire son choix. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de réfléchir à leurs commandes, leur numéro fit son entrée et s'installa à la table voisine. Il était accompagné d'un homme plus grand de quelques centimètres, les yeux noisettes, bien habillé. Il semblait avoir la petite quarantaine aussi. Maintenant que leur numéro était à portée de main, Reese en profita pour appairer son portable. Une fois fait, il passa enfin sa commande, après que son patron eut passé la sienne.

Finch et Reese écoutaient discrètement les deux hommes à la table voisine. Ceux-ci semblaient ne parler que du travail. Ne voyant pas comment lui dire qui était le compagnon de table de leur numéro sans être entendu, Finch ne pensa qu'à une seule solution.

Reese sentit son portable vibrer, affichant un message, et fut bien surpris de constater qu'il provenait de Finch lui-même. Pourquoi un message alors qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre ? Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux :

 _Samuel Edwards, bras droit de Mr Newman._

Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que son patron continuait de manger ses œufs Bénédicte, l'air de rien.

\- Et qu'avez vous comme informations sur lui ? Demanda Reese à voix basse en reprenant sa fourchette en main.

\- Rien de bien pertinent pour le moment, j'en ai peur. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait du voyage.

\- Nous verrons tout ceci après le repas je présume ? Remarqua Reese.

\- Effectivement, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Sinon, il faudrait peut-être... commença Finch devinant que Reese comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

\- Quel numéro ? Demanda Reese devinant ce que son patron attendait de lui.

\- 17, répondit simplement l'informaticien.

\- Bien, je m'en occupe, lui dit l'ex-agent.

Reese se leva alors, après avoir fini ce qui restait de son café.

\- On se retrouve dans ma cabine, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Un simple hochement de tête de la part de son patron et l'ex-agent partait alors à la recherche de la cabine 17, cabine de leur client. Même si ce n'était que le début du voyage et que c'était surtout pour le travail qu'ils étaient là, Reese appréciait déjà cette affaire. Pouvoir voyager avec celui qu'il avait fini par aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé le mettait plus que de bonne humeur. Alors qu'il fouillait rapidement la cabine et les affaires de leur numéro, plaçant même une mini caméra dans la pièce, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Finch. Qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, ce dernier hantait continuellement ses pensées. Bien sûr, le premier concerné ne le saurait jamais, et d'une certaine manière Reese le regrettait, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour garder leur relation intacte. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer si, un jour, Finch venait à découvrir son plus gros secret. _Le pire comme le meilleur..._ songea-t-il. Il avait déjà songé à de nombreuses reprises à tenter le tout pour le tout, mais il ne pouvait alors pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios comme conclusion. Le seul point commun qu'il y avait alors était la fin de leur collaboration et de toute forme de relation entre eux. Il était peut-être prêt à tout, mais certainement pas à ça...

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, leur numéro quittait le wagon restaurant. Il quitta donc la pièce une fois tout remis à sa place d'origine avant de prendre la direction de sa cabine. Il était à peine installé que des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il se leva rapidement, un léger sourire aux lèvres sachant que l'informaticien serait bientôt auprès de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de frapper, remarqua Reese en ouvrant la porte sur l'informaticien.

\- C'est la moindre des politesses Mr Reese, répondit Finch avant de retourner à son ordinateur qui semblait l'attendre. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

L'ex-agent lui tendit une clé USB.

\- J'ai copié son historique, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose parce que je crains d'avoir fait chou blanc.

\- Ce n'est que le début aussi, il faut savoir être patient.

\- Bien, je vais essayer de suivre votre conseil, mais vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que la patience n'est pas mon point fort.

Finch ne répondit que par un demi-sourire tout en commençant à fouiller les documents que la clé USB contenait. Reese, lui, n'ayant rien à faire, s'installa en face de l'informaticien. _Je ne suis peut-être pas patient, mais je serai prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que vous m'aimiez aussi un jour,_ pensa Reese en posant un triste et doux regard sur son partenaire. Ce dernier, bien trop concentré, ne vit rien.

\- Au fait, vous avez emmené Bear chez Léon ?

\- En effet. Bear semblait d'ailleurs satisfait d'y passer quelques jours et Mr Tao, lui, semblait apprécier de revoir notre ami à quatre pattes.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se fourrer dans une mauvaise combine pendant notre absence, ajouta Reese en imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Le connaissant il y a de grande possibilité pour que ce soit déjà le cas.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la cabine de Reese. Ce dernier gardait une oreille sur leur numéro pendant que Finch continuait de fouiner dans les dossiers de travail et personnel de Paul. L'ex-agent avait bien sûr proposé de lui donner un coup de main, mais il fut poliment refusé.

\- Quand le moment viendra il faut que vous soyez prêt Mr Reese, avait simplement répondu Finch sans même quitter l'écran des yeux.

Il avait bien senti le regard insistant et continuel de Reese sur lui, mais il avait parfaitement su garder son self-control, masquant au mieux sa confusion à être ainsi observé sans cesse. Il avait mis ceci sur le manque d'action apparente. _Il doit certainement attendre un signe de ma part disant qu'il doit entrer en scène,_ songea l'informaticien alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle fois le regard de Reese se poser sur lui. Il avait l'impression que le regard de son partenaire se faisait de plus en plus intense, lisant presque en lui. De plus, le silence qui régnait dans la cabine ne l'aidait pas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas de l'écran et, il fut bien soulagé de voir que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

\- Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez toujours partir avant moi. De plus Mr Newman y sera sûrement lui aussi, dit alors l'informaticien.

Pas qu'il souhaitait le départ de son comparse, bien au contraire, mais il devait bien admettre que sentir sans cesse sur lui le regard intense de ce dernier, l'épuisait quelque peu moralement. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il serait capable de feindre l'impassibilité. Reese jouait, sans même le savoir, avec ses nerfs...

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Demanda Reese quelque peu déçu par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim pour le moment. Et puis je suis bien trop occupé à vérifier que les comptes de l'entreprise n'ont pas été trafiqués.

\- Vous pensez en avoir encore pour longtemps ? Parce que sinon, je peux toujours vous attendre, ajouta Reese espérant une réponse positive de la part de son patron.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps je vais encore en avoir.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vais pas tarder.

Il vérifia alors ce que faisait leur numéro et remarqua du mouvement dans la cabine n°17.

\- Je crois d'ailleurs que nos deux hommes s'y rendes aussi, dit-il masquant autant qu'il le pouvait sa déception de partir, seul.

\- Bien, soyez prudent Mr Reese, lui dit tout de même Finch par précaution.

\- Comme toujours, répondit simplement Reese en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers son partenaire avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

L'ex-agent quitta donc sa cabine à contrecœur avant de prendre, une nouvelle fois la direction du wagon restaurant. En chemin il vit leur numéro, ainsi que son associé, prendre le même chemin. Il les suivit, se permettant alors d'écouter discrètement leur conversation.

Finch, enfin seul, et surtout ne sentant plus le regard de son comparse braqué sur lui, put enfin se détendre. Il s'adossa complètement dans son siège avant d'expirer profondément. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la cabine et observa durant quelques minutes le village qui se dessinait non loin. Quelques secondes après, le train passait tout près d'une immense forêt. Il s'étira quelque peu avant de retourner s'asseoir et reprendre ses recherches. Pour le moment, l'argent ne semblait pas être le mobile du danger planant sur Mr Newman. Et si c'était bien la menace, elle était vraiment bien cachée et il n'en voyait, pour le moment, aucune trace. Au bout d'une demi-heure dans le silence, Finch dit alors pour lui-même :

\- J'aurai peut-être dû y aller aussi, tout compte fait...

Entre le regard pesant de Reese et le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'y avait pas photo, il préférait de loin être surveillé de près par l'ex-agent. Au moins cela signifiait qu'il était avec lui. De plus, il devait aussi admettre que la faim commençait peu à peu à le tirailler. Il posa la main sur son ventre :

\- Il va falloir être patient, il y a plus urgent.

Il soupira faiblement avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il recommençait à peine à pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur portable quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'en empara, vérifiant de qui provenait l'appel. Le lieutenant Carter...

\- Oui lieutenant ? Dit Finch après avoir accepté l'appel entrant.

\- Ah, j'arrive enfin à vous avoir, dit-elle avant de le saluer.

\- Nous sommes actuellement en déplacement et je crains que le réseau soit quelque peu capricieux.

\- Vous ne vous refusez rien on dirait, plaisanta le lieutenant Carter. Sinon, pour ce que vous m'avez demandé, je crains de ne pas avoir grand chose à vous dire.

\- Je vois. Dites toujours, dit-il tout de même.

\- Une amende pour excès de vitesse qui date d'il y a cinq ans maintenant et... rien d'autre. Et du côté de sa femme, je n'ai rien non plus. Les habituelles menaces, toutes à son encontre mais rien qui ne dépasse les lettres et rien ne semble concerner le mari.

\- Je vois, soupira Finch déçu de faire chou blanc de ce côté-là également. J'aimerai aussi, si possible, que vous regardiez du côté de Samuel Edwards.

\- Pas de problème, je vais voir ce que je trouve d'intéressant sur lui. Un quelconque lien avec votre homme ? Se renseigna-t-elle

\- Associé dans la même entreprise. Mr Edwards est aussi du voyage.

\- Je vous tiens au courant dès que je trouve quelque chose.

\- Je vous remercie lieutenant.

Après de rapides salutations, la conversation prit fin et un nouveau silence s'installa dans la cabine. Alors qu'il pensait rejoindre son partenaire, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Instinctivement Finch se sentit de meilleure humeur, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau poser le regard sur son partenaire et de sentir le sien sur lui.

\- Je vous ai apporté le déjeuner, dit alors fièrement Reese en lui montrant une assiette sur laquelle reposait des clubs sandwichs.

Finch fut naturellement touché par l'intention de son partenaire, même s'il n'en montra rien.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement en souriant.

Pour Reese, ce simple sourire valait tout les remerciements du monde. Il posa l'assiette sur la table, juste à côté de l'ordinateur. Finch éloigna quelque peu ce dernier avant de rapprocher l'assiette et d'y prendre l'un des sandwichs.

Reese prit une nouvelle fois place en face de l'informaticien.

\- Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose ? Demanda Reese.

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit l'informaticien. J'ai aussi reçu un appel du lieutenant Carter et elle n'a rien trouvé de son côté non plus.

\- Au moins on peut profiter de ce voyage en toute tranquillité, dit alors Reese.

\- Oui, hormis que l'on ne sait toujours pas d'où peut venir la menace concernant Mr Newman, lui rappela alors l'informaticien.

\- Je sais bien Finch, mais moi je suis content de pouvoir voyager comme on le fait, lui expliqua Reese. _Enfin, surtout parce que vous êtes avec moi,_ pensa-t-il sans pour autant le dire. Pas vous ?

Finch devait bien admettre qu'un petit voyage en train en compagnie de son agent ne lui déplaisait nullement.

\- Là n'est pas le problème, admit Finch.

\- Où est-il alors ?

Finch soupira, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

\- Je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger et là, on ne sait même pas d'où il pourrait venir, avoua-t-il finalement.

Reese fut touché par cet aveu. Finch n'était, comme lui, pas du genre expansif et qu'il lui avoue qu'il n'aimait pas le savoir en danger le toucha plus que les mots ne pouvaient le dire.

\- Merci, mais je serai prudent. Promis, préféra ajouter Reese.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila rapidement. Ils passèrent _Staunton_ en Virginie et, purent ainsi voir le train s'aventurer dans la vallée de Shenandoah. Alors que Finch tentait en vain de trouver une piste, Reese, lui, ne pouvait que garder un œil sur les deux hommes de la cabine 17 qui semblaient eux aussi en plein travail, et l'autre sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. De temps à autre il se permettait tout de même un regard vers son patron qui avait rapidement finit le repas qu'il lui avait gentiment apporté.

Ils passèrent finalement Hinton, en Virginie de l'Ouest. En fin de journée, le train commença sa course le long de la New River alors que le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher. Finch arrêta alors de pianoter sur le clavier, attirant l'attention de son compagnon de voyage.

\- Rien de nouveau je suppose ? Demanda tout de même Reese.

\- Non, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne trouve rien de bien pertinent. Concernant Mr Edwards, ses comptes ne sont pas aussi bien garnis que ceux de son supérieur, mais ils ne sont pas pour autant dans le rouge. Il n'a aucun arriéré et semble à jour dans ses paiements et avec le réseau qui saute de temps en temps...

\- On y verra peut-être plus clair demain. Avec un peu de chance Carter aura trouvé quelque chose qui nous permettra d'avancer, tenta de le rassurer Reese en voyant qu'il s'en voulait.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison, lui dit Finch.

Ils quittèrent de nouveau, peu de temps après, la cabine de Reese avant d'aller prendre leur dîner. Trois quart-d'heure après ils étaient de retour devant la cabine de l'ex-agent.

\- Je vais continuer mes recherches dans ma cabine, vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer, dit l'informaticien à son partenaire.

Reese le laissa récupérer son ordinateur avant de le regarder s'enfermer dans la cabine voisine. Il observa quelques secondes durant la porte désormais close. Il retourna dans la sienne, se replaçant devant la fenêtre. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire il avait décidé de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Quand il regarda sa montre, il était déjà un peu plus de 22 H. Il sourit alors avant de se lever précipitamment et de quitter sa cabine. Il toqua à la porte de la cabine voisine.

\- Un problème Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch une fois la porte ouverte.

\- Oui, il y a bien un problème.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

\- 22 H 19, répondit Finch après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le sourire de Reese ne voyant pas où voulait en venir ce dernier.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit au lit à 22 H, et que je vérifierais moi-même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Demanda Finch, désabusé.

\- Si, totalement.

Il entra dans la cabine de son patron avant de s'emparer de son ordinateur.

\- Confisqué, dit-il simplement. Je vous le rendrais demain.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Mr Reese.

\- Si, vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit. De plus, j'ai besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme au cas où.

Finch devait bien admettre qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Bien, vous avez gagné. Par contre l'ordinateur peut rester ici.

\- Hors de question. Vous seriez capable de vous lever en pleine nuit pour reprendre vos recherches.

Reese retourna sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement avant de refermer la porte sur lui, laissant un Finch complètement ébahi.

Finch sourit finalement avant de se changer pour la nuit. Il resta quelques secondes devant la vitre, observant lui aussi le paysage. Alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit John.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain, les deux hommes avaient préalablement changé l'heure de leur montre, étant maintenant dans le midwest. Le train, lui, continuait sa course dans les champs de l'Indianna. Le petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Reese sortit alors de sa cabine avant de frapper quelques coups à la porte voisine...


	3. Premiers indices ?

**_Salut salut ^^  
_**

 ** _L'été est encore loin, mais tant pis, on fait avec. Sinon, comme chaque dimanche, je viens poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fic en cours.  
_**

 ** _J'espère de tout cœur que ça plaît.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Premiers indices ?**_

Le soleil se levait peu à peu en ce jeudi matin. Finch s'étira longuement avant de jeter un œil à l'heure. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il aurait dû déjà être à la bibliothèque. Il se leva avant de s'emparer de ses lunettes et de les poser sur son nez. Il prit évidemment la direction de la porte où devait encore l'attendre son visiteur. Pas besoin de chercher loin pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Il ouvrit enfin cette dernière et se retrouva évidemment nez-à-nez avec John.

\- Bien le bonjour Finch. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

L'informaticien répondit par un faible sourire. Des réveils comme ceux-ci, il en voulait bien d'autre.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-il en remarquant que John, lui, était déjà habillé, contrairement à lui.

\- Je vous réveille ? Demanda finalement l'ex-agent voyant que l'informaticien était encore en pyjama.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Finch soudainement embarrassé par sa tenue.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette soudaine gêne, mais de se savoir en pyjama et de sentir le regard de Reese le déshabiller de la tête aux pieds le gênait de plus en plus.

\- Je vous demande un instant, que je me prépare.

\- Pas de souci, je vous attends ici.

Finch referma la porte sur son partenaire avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger dans la petite salle d'eau présente dans les cabines de premières classes. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer, ne voulant pas faire attendre son partenaire plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il rejoignit donc John qui l'attendait toujours dans le couloir.

\- Vous auriez pu retourner dans votre cabine, lui fit alors remarquer l'informaticien en sortant de sa cabine.

\- Pas besoin. On va déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié que nous sommes ici pour le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Finch trouvant son partenaire bien trop détendu.

\- Même si je voulais l'oublier, vous me le rappelleriez à chaque fois.

\- Désole de jouer les rabat-joies, répondit Finch.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le long du couloir, Reese en profita pour tenter un regard vers son patron.

\- Oui ? Lui demanda Finch en sentant le regard sur lui.

\- Rien, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier.

\- En effet, je dois admettre que j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

\- Dois-je surveiller ce soir aussi que vous vous couchez à une heure respectable ? Lui demanda Reese.

Bien qu'il plaisantait, il devait admettre que ce n'était qu'à moitié. Il se doutait cependant de la réponse de son patron. Celui-ci n'avait aucune raison d'accepter une telle proposition, ce n'était plus un enfant tout de même !

\- Je vous remercie, mais je peux me débrouiller seul il me semble.

\- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver...

\- Pour en revenir à notre numéro, savez-vous s'il se trouve dans sa cabine ?

\- Quand je suis venu vous chercher, il était en effet dans sa cabine. Seul.

\- Bien, il ne devrait donc plus tarder.

À peine une minute plus tard ils entraient dans le wagon restaurant.

\- Justement, il est déjà là, fit remarquer Reese qui était entré le premier.

Paul Newman venait en effet tout juste de prendre place. Finch et Reese prirent place à leur tour, à la table derrière celle de leur client. Deux minutes après, Samuel Edwards venait rejoindre son associé pour le premier repas de la journée.

\- Quand doit-on arriver déjà ? Demanda Paul à son associé.

\- Dans la matinée de samedi et d'ici deux heures à peine nous devrions rejoindre Chicago. Ne me dis pas que tu en as déjà marre du voyage ? Se moqua gentiment son associé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi avoir choisi le train plutôt que l'avion.

\- Tu sais très bien que les avions et moi ça fait deux. Et puis cela nous laisse le temps de revoir ce dossier avant notre arrivée.

\- En parlant de ça, j'y aie fait quelques modifications hier soir après ton départ.

\- Tu me montreras ça après le petit-déjeuner, lui dit Samuel.

\- Très bien.

Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler boulot et parlèrent plutôt de sport. Samuel suivait en effet très attentivement les résultats de la Ligue majeure de baseball. Reese et Finch gardèrent une oreille sur leur conversation, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'interroger à propos de leur ami à quatre pattes.

\- J'espère juste que Mr Tao suit son régime alimentaire et ne lui donne pas tout et n'importe quoi à manger. Pas comme le fait une certaine personne, se permit d'ajouter Finch sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous voulez parler, répondit Reese sur le même ton.

\- Mais bien sûr. Bon, reprit l'informaticien après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends.

\- Je vous rejoins après, lui dit Reese alors que Finch se levait déjà.

Reese avait espéré que l'informaticien resterait un peu plus longtemps, mais non, leur numéro avait évidemment la priorité.

\- J'espère que tout sera vite réglé que l'on puisse simplement profiter du reste du voyage, marmonna Reese en s'emparant de sa tasse de café.

N'ayant rien trouvé du côté de Paul, Finch avait décidé de se consacrer un peu plus en détails à Samuel. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à ses relevés téléphonique, il nota la présence d'un numéro. Ce dernier revenait de façon régulière les mercredi et samedi ainsi qu'un dimanche sur deux. Il remonta jusqu'au propriétaire de la ligne, mais le nom ne lui disait rien : Vanessa Fulton. Il commença une recherche sur cette dernière...

Pendant ce temps, Paul et son associé étaient toujours attablés quand le portable de Samuel sonna.

\- Désolé, je reviens.

Il quitta la table, mais John eut tout de même le temps de cloner son portable. _Sait-on jamais,_ pensa-t-il. Il écouta alors sa conversation avec une femme.

 _\- Comme se passe votre voyage ?_ Demanda cette dernière.

\- Bien. Long, mais au moins on peut travailler tranquillement, répondit Samuel. Et toi ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ?

\- _Pas le moins du monde,_ dit-elle en riant légèrement. _Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te dise que mon mari me manque ?_

 _-_ Non, venant de toi cela m'aurait plus surpris qu'autre chose, lui répondit Samuel.

Ils continuèrent de parler quelques minutes avant que Samuel n'ajoute :

\- Je vais devoir y aller, il va finir par se demander ce que je fais.

\- _J'essaierais de te rappeler ce soir si je ne suis pas trop prise._

\- Bien, j'espère te reparler ce soir alors. Je t'aime Julia.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi,_ répondit cette dernière avant de raccrocher.

Samuel revint finalement dans le wagon restaurant et s'attabla de nouveau en face de son associé.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Paul.

\- Non, c'était juste ma banque. J'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous ce matin, lui expliqua Samuel.

\- Un rendez-vous important ?

\- Pas tant que ça, je l'ai juste décalé et le problème est réglé.

\- Et si on se remettait à ce dossier avant notre arrivée après-demain ?

\- Pas vraiment le choix, se plaignit légèrement Samuel.

Les deux hommes se levèrent avant que Reese ne fasse de même. Il les suivit jusqu'aux wagons de la première classe. Contrairement aux deux hommes, il continua sa course jusqu'à la cabine de Finch. Il frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer.

\- Je tiens peut-être quelque chose. En tout cas qui nécessite que l'on creuse un peu, dit Finch à peine son partenaire entré.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une information pour vous, lui dit Reese.

Reese prit place en face de Finch, avant de poser son portable sur la table, pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur les deux autres hommes.

\- Allez-y le premier, dit-il alors à l'encontre de l'informaticien.

\- Bien. J'ai vérifié les appels de Mr Edwards et j'ai ainsi pu constater des appels fréquents venant d'une certaine Vanessa Fulton, commença à expliquer l'informaticien.

\- Ce nom devrait me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Reese.

\- Normalement non. J'ai commencé à chercher de ce côté et il se trouve que Fulton est en réalité le nom de jeune fille de Miss Newman et Vanessa son second prénom.

\- Et donc, Samuel aurait bel et bien une liaison avec la femme de notre numéro.

\- De là à dire qu'ils ont une liaison, rétorqua Finch.

\- Vu l'appel qu'ils ont échangé et leur _"Je t'aime"_ à la fin, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- Reste plus qu'à vérifier qu'ils soient vraiment la menace, commença Finch.

\- Vous en doutez encore ? Dois-je vous rappeler le nombre de fois où nous avons eu affaire à des liaisons qui tournaient mal ? Fit remarquer Reese en plaisantant légèrement.

\- Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, vous exagérez un peu, dit Finch sur le même ton que son comparse.

\- Peut-être un peu, mais nous n'avons aucune autre piste que celle-ci.

Chicago maintenant passé, le train filait droit vers Denver. Alors qu'il approchait doucement, mais sûrement du Mississippi, fleuve marquant la frontière entre l'Illinois et l'Iowa, Finch brisa le silence qui s'était peu à peu installé dans sa cabine.

\- Je viens de recevoir un mail du lieutenant Carter.

\- Que dit-elle ? Demanda Reese.

\- Elle a tenté de nous joindre en vain et espère que ce mail nous parviendra dans les temps... Sinon, concernant ses recherches sur Mr Edwards, elle n'a rien trouvé de pertinent. Il aurait cependant un second appartement.

\- Son lieu de rendez-vous avec la femme de son associé ? Remarqua l'ex-agent à juste titre.

\- C'est fort probable. Sinon, elle nous invite à lui demander de nouveau son aide en cas de besoin et nous souhaite un bon voyage, conclut l'informaticien.

\- Il faudrait peut-être songer à lui ramener un petit souvenir, dit alors Reese en réfléchissant.

Finch garda le silence se laissant juste aller à un demi-sourire devant l'air si sérieux de son associé. Il continua de creuser pour trouver d'autres informations sur la relation de Samuel et de Julia ainsi que sur le second appartement de Samuel qu'il louait sous un faux nom.

L'heure du déjeuner se passa dans la cabine de Finch et l'après-midi commençait peu à peu. Un soleil radieux filtrait par les fenêtres de la cabine et Reese, lui, ne perdait pas une miette des paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ils avaient dépassé depuis peu la ville d'Ottumwa et le paysage regorgeait maintenant d'eau.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir faire une pause thé ? Proposa une nouvelle fois l'ex-agent.

\- Cette fois-ci ce sera avec plaisir. Mais avant cela je dois vous prévenir que la menace semble se préciser.

\- Qu'avez vous trouvé pour dire cela avec autant de certitude ? Dit Reese en se levant.

\- Peut-être un achat chez un prêteur sur gage... payé avec sa carte de crédit ?

\- Qui achète chez un prêteur avec sa carte de crédit ? Se moqua Reese. Et comment cela se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas vu avant ?

\- L'achat remonte à plus de six mois.

\- Samuel prévoit vraiment tout en avance. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de notre acheteur ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien, je vais vous chercher votre thé et je vous laisse garder un œil sur nos deux travailleurs... dit-il en lui montrant son portable.

Reese quitta la pièce sous le regard tendre de son partenaire. Regard qu'il ne vit malheureusement pas.

\- Merci de votre attention, dit Finch maintenant que l'ex-agent ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, tentant de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait. Peine perdue. Son esprit ne pouvait une nouvelle fois que penser, encore et toujours à celui qui avait su faire, une nouvelle fois, battre son cœur. Il avait beau tout faire pour chasser cet homme de ses pensées, celui-ci arrivait tout de même à s'y glisser. Plus il tentait de l'oublier et moins il y arrivait. Lui, qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais commettre l'erreur d'aimer, était désormais attaché à son partenaire plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Que penserait Reese si l'inavouable venait à être découvert ? Connaissant ce dernier, il ne fuirait pas, mais cela changerait tout de même leur relation à tout jamais... Penser à cet amour interdit lui brisait le cœur tout comme cela pouvait aussi le combler de temps à autre. Combien de personnes dans ce bas monde pouvaient se vanter d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point là ? D'un amour sans limites, sans bornes, sans fin, d'un amour démesuré. Qui était réellement prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour la personne aimée ? À soulever des montagnes chaque jour si cela pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, égayer la journée de son bien aimé ? Oui, pour Reese il aurait pu faire tout cela et bien plus encore et pourtant c'était bien Reese qui le protégeait sans cesse. C'était bien Reese et non lui qui était blessé, encore et toujours, alors que lui ne pouvait que l'observer de loin... de très loin. Aimer sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'autre. Aimer sans pouvoir le dire. Aimer dans le silence, dans le doute, dans la douleur... Aimer tout simplement, jour après jour... _L'amour a-t-il une limite ?_ Ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander encore une fois l'informaticien.

Il chassa au loin ses sombres pensées quand il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois sur celui qui lui avait réapprit à aimer la vie.

\- Et voilà pour vous, dit Reese en posant la tasse de thé devant son patron. Un thé vert Sencha, un sucre.

\- Merci, dit simplement Finch devant sa boisson préférée. _Merci du fond du cœur,_ garda-t-il cependant pour lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le dîner terminé sans qu'aucun accident de se produise, Finch et Reese retournèrent une fois de plus dans la cabine de l'informaticien. Reese s'installa à la place qu'il avait occupé toute la journée durant. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à surveiller les deux autres hommes. Reese avait pensé, profité du dîner pour fouiller la chambre de Samuel Edwards, mais les deux hommes avaient pris leur repas dans la cabine de ce dernier. Samuel, bien que seul avec Paul, n'avait une nouvelle fois rien tenté contre lui. Cela arrangeait bien les choses pour Reese et Finch, tout en mettant leurs nerfs à vifs. Quand diable allait-il passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Vers 23 H, Reese quitta la cabine de Finch pour rejoindre la sienne. Il prit rapidement ses affaires de toilette avant de se diriger vers la petite salle d'eau. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Bien qu'il savait les deux hommes d'affaires déjà couchés, il voulut tout de même vérifier qu'un des deux hommes n'était pas somnambule... Il chercha alors son téléphone portable avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait dû l'oublier dans la cabine de son patron.

\- Et merde, maugréa-t-il.

Pourtant quand il comprit qu'il pourrait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes durant, poser de nouveau ses yeux sur son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de son oubli.

Alors que les _Grandes Plaines_ étaient dissimulées par le trajet de nuit, l'ex-agent quitta de nouveau sa cabine pour sa voisine. Il ne vit filtrer aucune lumière et devina donc que son partenaire était déjà couché.

\- Pas besoin que je le surveille on dirait, remarqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il tourna la poignée tout en espérant que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Oubli ou non, Reese put entrer dans la cabine de son patron. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce par ailleurs plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Il avança lentement vers la table où reposait son portable avant de se tourner tout aussi lentement vers le lit de la pièce. Il eut beau se dire que ce n'était pas prudent, il ne pût cependant pas s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'endormi. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, mais là devant l'air si paisible qu'affichait l'informaticien en dormant. Il commença à approcher une main du visage de ce dernier avant de se reprendre. _Non, manquerait plus que cela le réveille..._ tenta de se persuader Reese. _Je lui dirais quoi à ce moment là ?_ L'auto-suggestion ne fonctionna pas bien longtemps et il se voyait déjà en train de caresser avec douceur la joue de son patron, du dos de la main. Finch ne cilla pas, et cela ne fit que donner un peu plus d'assurance à Reese qui s'accroupit près du lit. Le visage légèrement au dessus de celui de l'informaticien, il dut prendre sur lui même pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il déglutit péniblement tout en laissant sa main glissait encore et encore sur la douce joue de celui avec qui il voulait partager toujours plus de moments.

Sans même sans rendre compte, Reese commença à approcher dangereusement son visage de celui de son partenaire. Ce n'est que quand il déposa un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres de ce dernier qu'il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de faire. Il se recula alors lentement, sous le choc de son geste. Il se releva finalement avant de murmurer un faible :

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'en avais vraiment trop envie... et besoin, d'une certaine manière.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers l'informaticien et il quittait la cabine de ce dernier pour la sienne. Il eut alors beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage endormi de l'informaticien...

Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu dur. Il se leva tout de même, jetant un regard vers l'extérieur alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus de Denver, capitale du Colorado. Comme la veille il alla rejoindre son partenaire qui, contrairement à hier matin, était déjà prêt à le retrouver. Finch sortit donc de sa cabine et ils prirent tranquillement le chemin du wagon restaurant. Paul et son associé n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- Paul a l'air déjà prêt, dit alors Reese en vérifiant la caméra qu'il avait placé dans la cabine de ce dernier.

Finch ne répondit rien, le regard toujours fixé sur la carte du petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous m'écoutez ? Demanda Reese face au silence de son partenaire.

\- Parfaitement Mr Reese, répondit-il tout en continuant sa lecture.

Ils patientèrent ainsi dans le silence pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes quand Finch ajouta enfin :

\- J'ai assez mangé, je retourne à mes recherches.

\- Vos recherches ? Mais on sait déjà de quoi il retourne... remarqua l'ex-agent.

\- En effet, mais mieux vaut réunir le plus de preuves possibles, non ?

\- En effet. Je reste là en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

\- Compris.

\- Je vous rejoins juste après.

Un faible hochement de tête et l'informaticien quittait le wagon. Il traversa rapidement les autres en direction de celui de la première classe. Alors qu'il entrait enfin dans celui-ci, il crut entendre une dispute. Au moment où il arrivait, il pût voir Paul sortir à reculons de la cabine de Samuel. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'informaticien quand il entendit des pas se reprocher de lui. Finch eut tout juste le temps de voir une arme dans l'embrasure de la porte, que celle-ci était maintenant pointée sur lui.

\- Entrez tous les deux... et plus vite que ça ! Leur ordonna alors Samuel.


	4. Fin du Voyage

**_Salut salut ^^  
_**

 ** _Me voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic assez courte.  
_**

 ** _J'espère de tout cœur que ça plaît.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Fin du Voyage**_

Denver maintenant passée, le train filait droit vers Salt Lake City. Reese patientait toujours dans le wagon restaurant alors que Finch entrait de force, sous la menace d'une arme à feu, dans la cabine de Samuel Edwards. Ce dernier fit asseoir Paul avant de demander à l'informaticien de l'attacher à la chaise.

\- J'ai bien fait de prendre ça, dit-il en lançant les attaches en plastique sur la table.

Finch s'en empara, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'instinct de Reese fasse des siennes. Il attacha rapidement les poignets et les chevilles de Paul.

\- Vous vous attachez aussi, dit alors Samuel à Finch.

Finch s'attacha donc les chevilles avant de faire de même avec son poignet gauche. Pour le droit, c'était tout à fait impossible pour lui. C'est donc Samuel qui dû lui attacher le deuxième poignet. Maintenant pieds et poings liés, les deux hommes attendaient que Samuel cesse de tourner en rond. Finch chercha, même s'il savait que c'était tout bonnement inutile, un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Paul encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il était venu chercher son collègue, ce dernier avait subitement sorti une arme en disant simplement _"Le moment est venu..."_. Paul ne comprenait rien au changement radical qui venait de s'opérer chez Samuel. Finch, lui, gardait toujours le silence sachant bien qu'un rien pouvait venir envenimer les choses. Il espérait que Paul le comprendrait et choisirait finalement de garder le silence lui aussi. Malheureusement pour lui, Paul continua de questionner son associé.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ! J'avais pourtant tout prévu à la seconde près et il a fallu que ça tourne mal...

Il se remit à tourner en rond avant de finalement se poster devant Paul.

\- Qu'importe, je verrais ce que je ferais de l'autre après. D'abord je m'occupe de toi, dit-il à l'encontre de Paul.

\- Hein !? De quoi tu parles... T'es malade si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dans ton cas ça passera pour un suicide.

\- Pourquoi... articula péniblement Paul en se rendant compte que Samuel était plus que sérieux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui n'a même pas remarqué que sa femme le trompe, lui dit alors Samuel en s'éloignant de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Et tu fais tout ça pour ça ? S'écria Paul.

\- C'est le moyen le plus rapide de récupérer tout ce qui devrait m'appartenir. Julia n'aura plus à supporter ta présence et ton poste sera mien.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama Paul sous le regard de Finch.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu devais partir le mois dernier pour un nouveau poste dans le Montana ? Ce poste que j'attends depuis si longtemps allait enfin me revenir, mais il a fallu que tu refuse. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rester avec une femme qui ne veut même plus de toi !

Finch sentait bien que la situation commençait à s'envenimer. Samuel semblait fou de rage et ne cessait de pointer son arme sur la tête Paul. _Je vous en prie John..._ priait Finch encore et encore. _Il y a tellement de choses que je ne vous ai pas encore dites !_

Pendant ce temps, au wagon restaurant, Reese attendait toujours l'arrivée de Paul et de son associé. Il vérifia la cabine de Paul grâce à la mini caméra qu'il y avait installé, mais il n'y vit aucun mouvement. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois sa montre.

\- 9 H passé, marmonna-t-il alors.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais, soudainement, son rythme cardiaque augmenta peu à peu alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment gagnait en force. Il se leva précipitamment avant de se diriger vers la cabine de l'informaticien. Il stoppa devant la porte de ce dernier, reprenant une respiration plus normale. Il frappa deux coups avant d'entrer. Il trouva la pièce vide. Il en fit rapidement le tour, mais il n'y avait personne. Son ordinateur posé sur la table, l'informaticien ne pouvait pas être parti bien loin. Il sortit alors son portable et tenta de joindre son patron.

Finch put sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche, contre sa jambe. C'était bon, Reese n'allait pas tarder à partir à sa recherche. Le connaissant, il n'allait pas cesser de chercher, fouillant le train de fond en comble, jusqu'à mettre la main sur lui. Un faible soupir de soulagement glissa entre ses lèvres sans que leur ravisseur ne s'en rende compte. La question était maintenant de savoir s'il arriverait avant que le pire ne se produise.

Reese fit rapidement le point sur la situation. Finch avait disparu et la seule menace qu'il connaissait dans ce train était Samuel Edwards. Ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté au petit-déjeuner comme il l'avait pourtant fait les deux autres matins. Il savait avec certitude que personne ne se trouvait dans la cabine de Paul. Il ne lui restait qu'un endroit à vérifier avant de penser à une fouille complète du train : la cabine de Samuel Edwards, la menace.

Reese quitta précipitamment la cabine de l'informaticien avant de se diriger vers celle de Samuel.

Au moment où il arrivait devant la porte de celle-ci, Samuel avait libéré une main de Paul et l'avait obligé à pointer l'arme sur sa tempe. Reese ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra dans la cabine. Finch se tourna tout naturellement vers lui, se sentant enfin en sécurité maintenant que l'ex-agent était à ses côtés. Reese se plaça instantanément entre lui et Samuel qui tenait toujours son arme sur la tempe de Paul.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous aviez prévu, mais je crois bien que vous allez devoir revoir vos plans, remarqua calmement Reese.

\- Je... commença Samuel tout en prenant peu à peu conscience que les choses avaient bel et bien tourné en sa défaveur.

\- Vous avez deux options maintenant : premièrement vous me remettez cette arme sans faire de gestes brusque ou, deuxièmement, je m'empare moi-même de l'arme en question, mais sans vous promettre que vous ne serez pas blessé, lui expliqua Reese.

Bien évidemment il espérait que Samuel ferait le bon choix en prenant la première option. Dans ces conditions il était sûr que personne ne serait touché par une balle perdue et encore moins l'informaticien. Samuel semblait réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien fait de mal pour le moment, en tout cas rien d'irrémédiable.

Reese se permit de soupirer faiblement alors que Samuel baissait peu à peu son arme. Il s'avança alors doucement vers lui avant de la lui prendre l'arme et de l'assommer.

\- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas obligé d'aller si loin Mr Reese. Il s'était rendu je vous signale.

\- Plus simple comme ça.

En réalité la simplicité n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il l'ait mis K.O.. Reese ne supportait tout simplement pas le fait de savoir que Samuel avait pu oser pointer son arme et ainsi menacer aussi facilement celui qu'il aimait. _Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de pointer ton arme sur lui,_ pensa-t-il alors sans pour autant pouvoir le dire à voix haute. D'une, il était inconscient et n'aurait donc rien entendu, de deux, Finch, lui, aurait au contraire tout entendu.

Il libéra les deux hommes, attacha Samuel avant de finalement ajouter :

\- Bougez pas je reviens.

Il quitta le wagon, remontant alors peu à peu le long du train. Il arriva enfin à la cabine des conducteurs. Un homme en sorti.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'ex-agent sortit une plaque de sa poche avant de se présenter :

\- Lieutenant Stills. Quelle est la prochaine ville que nous allons traverser ?

\- Granby, répondit une voix de l'intérieur de la cabine. Nous y serons d'ici une vingtaine de minutes environ.

\- Pourquoi donc lieutenant ? Il se passe quelque chose ? S'inquiéta alors son vis-à-vis.

\- Je viens tout juste d'arrêter un type armé. Il faudrait prévenir la police de Granby de venir le chercher. S'ils ont besoin d'informations, qu'ils contactent le lieutenant Joss Carter de New York, elle est au courant de tout.

\- Bien, on va voir ce que l'on peut faire.

\- Parfait. Je suis en première classe, cabine 16. Notre homme s'y trouve.

Reese repartit comme si de rien était et rejoignit Finch et leur numéro qui prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Finch était sur le pas de la porte alors que Paul, lui, était encore assis sur la chaise où Reese l'avait laissé.

\- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Reese à Finch.

\- Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui a failli se faire tuer, répondit Finch. Alors ?

\- Dans une quinzaine de minute on aura droit à un petit arrêt.

Au même moment une annonce se fit entendre, prévenant d'une escale dans la ville de Granby. Escale qui ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps... Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à Granby, des agents attendaient déjà sur le quai de la gare. Deux entrèrent dans le train, suivant alors l'homme avec qui Reese avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Jordan Cane, ouvrit alors la marche jusqu'à la cabine que lui avait indiquée Reese.

\- Nous avons contacté le lieutenant Carter, elle nous a demandé de nous charger de cet homme. Elle demande aussi à ce qu'un certain Paul Newman soit aussi rapatrié pour les besoins de l'enquête.

À son nom, Paul se leva immédiatement.

\- Bien, répondit tout naturellement Reese, alias Stills. Vous pouvez les emmener.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? Lui demanda alors un des deux agents.

\- Non, je suis en vacances. Le lieutenant Carter saura parfaitement gérer la situation.

Les deux agents, Jordan ainsi que Paul et Samuel quittèrent finalement la cabine avant de quitter le wagon puis le train. Une fois seul avec Finch, Reese se tourna vers lui.

\- On dirait que vous avez le don pour être prit en otage, se moqua gentiment Reese.

Finch quitta la cabine sans rien ajouter, rejoignant finalement la sienne. Reese le suivit de près, quelque peu étonné par le silence de son partenaire.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Non, tout cela m'a juste épuisé. Et en quoi serait-ce bizarre que je veuille retourner à ma cabine ? Ajouta Finch en se tournant vers son partenaire.

\- En rien.

 _Mon imagination,_ se dit Reese face au comportement de son partenaire qu'il trouvait, d'une certaine manière, distant.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous les deux dans la cabine de l'informaticien. Reese sentait bien que la tension était palpable, mais il ne savait pourtant dire pourquoi. Alors que le train traversait de nombreux tunnels, l'un d'eux dura un peu plus longtemps que les autres : le _Moffat Tunnel_ . Cela faisait maintenant près de quatre minutes que seule la lumière des veilleuses éclairait les passagers. Reese capta alors le regard de son patron qui, lui, détourna rapidement les yeux. Une fois ressorti, alors que Reese allait ajouter quelque chose, Finch se leva et demanda alors :

\- Et si nous allions déjeuner ?

Devant l'habituel ton de son patron, Reese pensa alors avoir fait erreur. Il agissait tout simplement alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se faire des films. Reese se leva à son tour avant de répondre sur le même ton tranquille que l'informaticien :

\- Je meurs de faim !

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il était plus de 21 H quand le train rejoignit la ville de Salt Lake City. Le dîner déjà fini, Reese avait, tout comme son coéquipier, rejoint sa propre cabine. Finch, désormais seul depuis près de deux heures maintenant, observait la lune se refléter dans le Grand Lac Salé, _alors que_ le train le contournait par le Sud. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il sentait bien que Reese n'avait pas vu de changement dans son comportement de la journée. Depuis que la nuit dernière son partenaire était venu lui rendre une petite visite et que, le pensant endormi, il l'avait embrassé, tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient en lui. Le soulagement de voir que Reese semblait ressentir la même chose et la peur de perdre leur relation actuelle qui fonctionnait pourtant parfaitement. Devait-il prendre le risque de tout perdre pour une relation dont il ne savait pas vraiment où elle les mènerait ? Qui pouvait dire d'avance qu'un couple allait ou non tenir la route ? Deux personnes pouvaient s'aimer à la folie et, pourtant, ne pas réussir à rester soudé. De plus, avec le métier qu'ils avaient tous les deux... Il resta encore un bon moment dans le noir avant de finalement se coucher en espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.


	5. Retour

**_Salut salut ^^  
_**

 ** _Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic.  
_**

 ** _En espérant que la conclusion vous plaira !  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Retour**_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir une nouvelle fois changé de fuseau horaire, Finch quitta sa cabine. S'il ne voulait pas que Reese s'inquiète, il se devait d'agir normalement. Mais combien de temps encore parviendrait-il à feindre l'ignorance ? Reese, quand à lui, fut bien heureux de voir ainsi l'informaticien venir le chercher pour un nouveau petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête. Même si l'informaticien lui avait semblé agir comme d'ordinaire, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tout de même un drôle de pressentiment. Il décida donc d'observer son patron avec encore plus de minutie. Reese ne voyait qu'une seule raison pouvant expliquer le changement de comportement de la part de Finch en si peu de temps.

Le repas se passa calmement si on oubli la soudaine gêne apparente au moment où Reese demanda à Finch s'il avait un sommeil plutôt lourd ou léger. Le faible malaise de la part de l'informaticien ne dura qu'une micro-seconde, mais elle ne passa cependant pas inaperçue pour l'ex-agent. _C'est donc bien ça,_ comprit Reese sentant peu à peu l'inquiétude le gagner

Ils retournèrent finalement vers leurs cabines en attendant leur arrivée à San Francisco. Finch savait évidemment qu'il s'était grillé, mais n'avait, en revanche, aucune idée de se qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son coéquipier. Reese, lui, savait désormais avec certitude que l'informaticien ne dormait pas cette nuit là, quand il avait osé franchir la ligne qu'il s'était pourtant imposé. De plus, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre, que l'autre savait aussi... Ils se quittèrent tout de même une fois devant leur cabine, ayant tout les deux besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient ou non faire et aux risques qu'ils étaient ou non prêt à prendre.

Il ne leur restait qu'environ une heure trente de voyage avant de finalement parvenir à San Francisco. Finch était évidemment plus que jamais sûr de ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ex-agent et il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas embrassé sur un coup de tête. Il avait dû mûrement y réfléchir. Il se leva alors, sûr de lui. Il avait toujours pensé que jamais ses sentiments ne lui serait rendu autrement qu'en rêve. Allait-il passé à côté de la plus grande chance de sa vie par crainte ? Une crainte non justifiée de surcroît ? Non, il ne voulait qu'une chose en ce moment même : être avec celui qu'il aimait. Il quitta sa cabine et se posta devant celle de son voisin. Il leva la main avant de finalement reculer et retourner dans sa cabine. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire au juste ?_ Paniqua quelque peu l'informaticien.

Finch se mit alors à penser à sa tournure de phrase, réfléchissant aussi à la réaction que pourrait avoir son partenaire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que, à peine était-il rentré dans sa cabine, que Reese, qui lui aussi avait pris sa décision, venait se placer devant sa porte. Tout comme Finch quelques secondes auparavant, il se stoppa avant de frapper. Il retourna à son tour dans sa cabine, s'adossant alors contre la porte. _Et si je me trompe sur toute la ligne ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser l'ex-agent pour la énième fois. _Et s'il ne sait juste pas comment agir devant moi à cause du baiser et de ce que cela implique ?_ Si Finch était certain des sentiments de son partenaire, cela n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas de l'ex-agent. Malgré ses inquiétude sur le fait de se tromper, le fait de ne pas savoir, de rester dans le flou était bien pire pour lui. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, quitte à se tromper et à tout perdre au final. _Qui vivra, verra..._ pensa-t-il finalement.

Les deux hommes posèrent la main sur la poignée de leur porte avant de sortir simultanément de leur cabine. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'un, le cœur battant comme jamais. Désormais face à face, les mots n'osaient sortir et ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, quelques secondes durant. Ils se sourirent alors mutuellement, faisant, d'une certaine manière, descendre la pression qui les entourait.

\- Je venais vous voir, dit alors Reese.

\- Moi aussi, répondit faiblement Finch en devinant la raison de cette visite. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que nous arrivions. Il faudrait donc vous tenir prêt, mentit finalement Finch ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder la chose.

\- Et pour le retour, comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Reese, ne trouvant pas vraiment la situation propice pour des aveux d'une telle ampleur.

\- L'avion serait plus rapide, répondit l'informaticien. La machine risque d'avoir rapidement besoin de nous, il serait donc nécessaire de se trouver sur place, expliqua Finch.

\- On pourrait tout aussi bien reprendre le train et demander un coup de main à nos deux lieutenants ? Tenta Reese qui ne voulait pas que ses petites "vacances" prennent déjà fin.

\- Vous savez qu'il faudra vous y remettre à un moment ou un autre ? Demanda Finch devinant la raison qui poussait Reese à choisir le train comme moyen de transport pour le retour.

\- Je sais bien, mais des enquêtes aussi facilement réglées que celle-ci je ne suis pas contre, avoua Reese en s'adossant à la porte de sa cabine. _Surtout si ça signifie que je peux voyager en votre compagnie,_ hésita à avouer Reese.

\- Je m'en doute et je ne suis pas contre non plus. En dehors du fait que je me suis retrouvé avec une arme pointée sur moi et, on peut le dire, en mauvaise posture, des missions sans coups de feu et sans aucune blessure, je ne peux qu'être pour.

\- Vous me surprotégez beaucoup trop Finch, se permit de dire Reese. Mais je suppose que ça ne fait que prouver que vous tenez vraiment à moi ? Tenta l'ex-agent en souhaitant que Finch ne cherche pas à fuir.

Finch semblait hésiter à répondre à cette remarque qu'en temps normal, il aurait prit comme une taquinerie de la part de son comparse.

\- En quoi cela serait-il étrange que je tienne à vous ? Demanda Finch les joues en feu, mais sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- En rien, répondit Reese.

Même si ce n'était pas un aveu au sens propre du terme, Finch lui avait répondu. Certes, il l'avait fait par une autre question, mais pour l'ex-agent c'était plus que suffisant.

\- Le retour, s'il se fait de nouveau par le train, aura lieu ce soir vers 18 h, il me semble, et nous arriverions donc à Manhattan dans la soirée de mardi.

\- Vous vous étiez déjà renseigné ? Demanda Reese quelque peu surpris.

\- En effet. Je me suis douté que cela vous tenterai et... en dehors du fait qu'un numéro puisse tomber, je ne suis pas totalement contre, avoua Finch.

 _Comment pourrai-je l'être alors que ça me permets de passer plus de temps en compagnie de celui que j'aime,_ songea Finch pourtant pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

\- Peut-on en conclure que c'est décidé ? Demanda Reese tout sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, faisons ainsi. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, _ni même l'envie, encore une fois._

Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler dans le couloir avant que l'heure de quitter le train n'arrive. Ils passèrent la journée à flâner dans la ville avant que l'heure du retour ne sonne finalement. De retour dans le train, ils se retrouvèrent dans les mêmes cabines. Finch avait en effet prit dès le début des billets allers-retours, sans prendre la peine de prévenir Reese. Ce dernier aurait très bien pu préférer prendre l'avion pour le retour... Il était donc soulagé de savoir qu'il préférait, comme lui, reprendre le train. Le trajet était certes plus long, mais il était aussi un moyen pour eux d'être plus longtemps ensemble.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que le train prenait le chemin de New-York sous un ciel étoilé, sans aucun nuage en vue, Finch et Reese étaient une nouvelle fois devant leurs cabines respectives. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait encore osé faire le premier pas et, aucun ne voulait se dire au revoir. L'envie de rester avec l'autre était bien trop forte. Finch ouvrit finalement à contrecœur la porte de sa cabine espérant de tout cœur que son partenaire comprenne son invitation silencieuse. Il se tourna alors vers lui, ancrant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Reese y lu alors beaucoup de détermination et cela ne fit que le rassurer.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'intérieur de la cabine de l'informaticien.

\- Bien sûr, répondit finalement l'informaticien après une micro hésitation.

Dire qu'aucun d'eux n'était inquiet par ce qui était sur le point de se produire était plus que faux. Une fois les deux hommes dans la cabine de l'informaticien, aucun des deux n'osa faire le premier pas.

\- Vous ne dormiez pas, je me trompe ? Trouva enfin le courage de dire Reese, même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des approches.

\- En effet, répondit l'informaticien à voix basse, alors que son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. À seulement deux pas l'un de l'autre, ils étaient éclairés simplement par les doux rayons de la lune. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, Reese fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit et tendit sa main vers son partenaire. Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire faiblement et de la saisir, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'ex-agent. Sentant la main de Reese se refermer un peu plus sur la sienne, réaffirmant ainsi son emprise sur celle-ci, Finch leva enfin ses yeux vers ceux de son équipier et pu ainsi voir le sourire aimant que Reese lui offrait. Ce simple sourire enleva miraculeusement toute la pression et la tension qu'il ressentait de se trouver ainsi totalement exposé. Finch se sentit soudainement attiré dans les bras de Reese. Une fois parfaitement calé tout contre lui, Reese put sentir que son partenaire n'était aucunement tendu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt alors ? Demanda l'ex-agent en croisant ses mains dans le dos de Finch.

Finch cala son visage dans le cou de Reese, tout en cherchant ses mots. Que pouvait-il dire hormis qu'il était juste surpris par cette soudaine découverte ? Qu'il était gêné et ne trouvait pas les mots ni même le bon timing ? Qu'il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre que tout était bien réel, de temps pour accepter la chose ?

Même si Finch garda finalement le silence, Reese comprenait parfaitement ce que son patron avait dû ressentir. Et lui, qu'aurait-il fait si son patron l'avait soudainement embrassé, le pensant endormit ? Lui aurait-il rendu le baiser ou aurait-il continué de feindre le sommeil ?

\- Besoin de temps je suppose, répondit finalement Finch surprenant légèrement son partenaire qui ne s'attendait plus à une réponse.

\- Et maintenant, encore besoin de temps ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Finch.

\- Pour être sur que je peux continuer...

En même temps qu'il prononçait ses mots, il prit le menton de Finch entre ses doigts et le força à lever son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Reese approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire avant de le sentir se rapprocher lui aussi, réduisant rapidement à néant les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Le moment de leur premier vrai baiser avait enfin sonné et ils en profitaient tous les deux au maximum. Découvrant avec plaisir la douceur des lèvres de leur partenaire, gravant ce tendre baiser dans leur esprit, savourant ce simple contact, entremêlant leurs souffles...

Après ce premier baiser si longtemps attendu, ils ne purent évidemment pas résister à l'envie d'en partager un autre, puis un autre et encore un... Impossible pour eux de s'arrêter. Reese posa ses mains sur les hanches de Finch avant de l'attirer tout contre lui alors qu'il sentait les mains de l'informaticien tenir son visage en coupe. Alors qu'un soupir glissait entre les lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier, Reese ne put que sourire avant de glisser sa langue dans ce faible espace. Il trouva rapidement sa consœur avant d'entamer un lent ballet emplit de sensualité.

N'y tenant plus, il commença à déboutonner le gilet et la chemise de l'informaticien. Il ne put, une nouvelle fois, empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait le corps de Finch frissonner sous ses doigts inquisiteurs. Reese lâcha enfin les lèvres de son aimé, déposant une volée de baisers papillons sur son visage, son cou, avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire et de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Je vous aime tellement Harold.

Cette fois Finch parvint, difficilement certes, à retenir un nouveau soupir de plaisir, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'il faisait glisser la veste de Reese au sol, il put sentir ce dernier le pousser jusqu'au lit. Il s'installa alors au dessus de lui et lui demanda de but en blanc :

\- Votre réponse ?

Finch laissa apparaître un demi-sourire sur son visage avant de répondre, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon :

\- Je vous aime aussi, John.

Ces mots à peine prononcés que ses lèvres étaient à nouveaux happées dans un nouveau baiser encore plus passionné et avide que tout les précédents. Reese alternait habillement entre baisers doux et légers avec des baisers plus gourmands et fiévreux. Il pouvait presque sentir le corps de l'informaticien s'enflammer dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre en voulait plus et, sans que Reese ne s'en aperçoive, Finch venait de finir de déboutonner sa chemise et pouvait ainsi faire glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui sourit quand il sentit un frisson remonter le long de l'échine de l'ex-agent.

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt, la nuit ne fait que commencer... lui dit alors Reese.

Finch déglutit péniblement avant de hocher faiblement la tête. Reese vint alors réclamer un énième baiser que Finch ne lui refusa évidemment pas.

Le planning des trois prochains jours était déjà plus que clair pour les deux hommes. Grasse matinée et déjeuner en cabine. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissent quelqu'un venir s'immiscer entre eux. Les prochaines heures leurs appartenaient totalement et ceux jusqu'à leur retour et l'arrivée de leur prochain numéro. Mais tout ceci leur semblait bien loin encore...


End file.
